The present invention relates to cold water swellable starches exhibiting delayed viscosity development, preparation and use thereof.
Cold water swellable (CWS) starches are known in the art and are to used for a variety of purposes, particularly in instant food products such as soups and gravies. One important attribute of these CWS starches is that they quickly hydrate to add viscosity to the food product. Unfortunately, this quick hydration is disadvantageous to the commercial preparation of many foods as a viscous solution is harder to process in many ways, such as pumping, mixing, adding other ingredients, and homogenizing.
Surprisingly, it has now been discovered that compaction of CWS starches provides all the advantages of such starches except that the rate of starch hydration may be controlled which aids in the reduction of lump formation. This adds the further advantage of controlled viscosity development, allowing for easier product processing.
The present invention is directed to cold water swellable starches exhibiting delayed viscosity development, preparation and use thereof. The cold water swellable starches are prepared using methods known in the art and then are compacted. These starches provide all the advantages of CWS starch, including texture, heavy body, glossy sheen, and viscosity. However, the rate of hydration may be controlled to delay viscosity development and reduce lump formation. Such starches may be used for a variety of industrial applications including food products, personal care products, cleansers, liquid detergents and fabric softeners, oil-well drilling, and paints and allow for easier processing of such products.
The present invention is directed to cold water swellable starches exhibiting delayed viscosity development, preparation and use thereof. The cold water swellable starches are prepared using methods known in the art and then are compacted. These starches provide all the advantages of CWS starch, including texture, heavy body, glossy sheen, and viscosity. However, the rate of hydration may be controlled to delay viscosity development and reduce lump formation. Such starches may be used for a variety of industrial applications including food products, personal care products, cleansers, liquid detergents and fabric softeners, oil-well drilling, and paints and allow for easier processing of such products.
All starches and flours (hereinafter xe2x80x9cstarchxe2x80x9d) may be suitable for use as a base material herein and may be derived from any native source. A native starch or flour as used herein, is one as it is found in nature. Also suitable are starches and flours derived from a plant obtained by breeding techniques including crossbreeding, translocation, inversion, transformation or any other method of gene or chromosome engineering to include variations thereof. In addition, starch or flours derived from a plant grown from artificial mutations and variations of the above generic composition which may be produced by known standard methods of mutation breeding are also suitable herein.
Typical sources for the starches and flours are cereals, tubers, roots, legumes and fruits. The native source can be corn, pea, potato, sweet potato, banana, barley, wheat, rice, sago, amaranth, tapioca, arrowroot, canna, sorghum, and waxy or high amylose varieties thereof. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cwaxyxe2x80x9d is intended to include a starch or flour containing at least about 95% by weight amylopectin and the term xe2x80x9chigh amylosexe2x80x9d is intended to include a starch or flour containing at least about 40% by weight amylose. Particularly suitable bases include waxy starches.
Conversion products derived from any of the starches, including fluidity or thin-boiling starches prepared by oxidation, enzyme conversion, acid hydrolysis, heat and or acid dextrinization, thermal and or sheared products may also be useful herein.
Chemically modified starches may also be used. Such chemical modifications are intended to include without limitation crosslinked starches, acetylated and organically esterified starches, hydroxyethylated and hydroxypropylated starches, phosphorylated and inorganically esterified starches, cationic, anionic, nonionic, and zwitterionic starches, and succinate and substituted succinate derivatives of starch. Such modifications are known in the art, for example in Modified Starches: Properties and Uses, Ed. Wurzburg, CRC Press, Inc., Florida (1986).
Physically modified starches, such as thermally-inhibited starches described in the family of patents represented by WO 95/04082, may also be suitable for use herein.
Any starch or starch blends having suitable properties for use herein may be purified, either before or after any modification or treatment, by any method known in the art to remove starch off flavors, odors, or colors that are native to the starch or created during processing. Suitable purification processes for treating starches are disclosed in the family of patents represented by EP 554 818 (Kasica, et al.). Alkali washing techniques are also useful and described in the family of patents represented by U.S. Pat Nos, 4,477,480 (Seidel) and 5,187,272 (Bertalan et al.).
The starches must be made cold water swellable either before or after other treatments or modifications, if any, using methods known in the art. Cold water swellable starch is intended to mean a pregelatinized starch. The pregelatinized starches of the present invention may be either granular or non-granular.
Granular pregelatinized starches have retained their granular structure but lost their polarization crosses. They are pregelatinized in such a way that a majority of the starch granules are swollen, but remain intact. Exemplary processes for preparing pregelatinized granular starches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,280,851; 4,465,702; 5,037,929; and 5,149,799, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference.
Pregelatinized non-granular starches and flours have also lost their polarization crosses and have become so swollen that the starches have lost their granular structure and broken into fragments. They can be prepared according to any of the known physical, chemical or thermal pregelatinization processes that destroy the granule such as drum drying, extrusion, or jet-cooking. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,516,512; 1,901,109; 2,314,459; 2,582,198; 2,805,966; 2,919,214; 2,940,876; 3,086,890; 3,133,836; 3,137,592; 3,234,046; 3,607,394; 3,630,775; and 5,131,953, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference.
In one treatment for making the starch cold water swellable, the starch may be pregelatinized by simultaneous cooking and spray drying such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,799, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth herein in its entirety. Alternately, other methods which are known to those skilled in the art for making the starches cold water swellable may be used, including without limitation those which use drum drying. Conventional procedures for pregelatinizing starch are known to those skilled in the art are also described for example in Chapter XXII- xe2x80x9cProduction and Use of Pregelatinized Starchxe2x80x9d, Starch: Chemistry and Technology, Vol. III- Industrial Aspects, R. L. Whistler and E. F. Paschall, Editors, Academic Press, New York 1967.
The only limitation is that the starch may not be modified or treated in any way which will prevent it from being further processed to render it cold water swellable. Particularly suitable starches include stabilized, crosslinked starches, more particularly those stabilized with propylene oxide and crosslinked with phosphorus oxychloride or those stabilized with acetic anhydride and crosslinked with adipic acid.
The resultant starches are substantially CWS. Although the CWS starches may be of any percent moisture convenient to compact, particularly suitable starches have a moisture level of from about 2 to about 20%, more particularly from about 6 to about 12%, by weight. The moisture of the CWS starch is best controlled during the process of pregelatinization, for example during spray or drum drying. However, the starch moisture may be adjusted after pregelatinization using methods known in the art, such as exposure to different relative humidities.
The CWS starches may be compacted using any means known in the art. A particularly useful method of compacting is by feeding the CWS starch powder through a roller compactor, such as a Chilsonator. Another particularly useful method of compacting is by extrusion. When extrusion is used, the starch may be pregelatinized and compacted during the same process.
Optionally, the particle size of the compacted CWS starches may be reduced by methods known in the art such as milling. The particle size distribution of the starches may also be optionally narrowed using methods known in the art such as sieving.
The resultant starches have the advantages of non-compacted CWS starches, including substantially the same texture, heavy body, glossy sheen, and viscosity. However, they do not readily hydrate or disperse in solution. Further, they have the added advantages of not forming lumps when added to water or a solution and are easy to handle as they pour well, without significant bridging.
As the compacted CWS starches do not readily hydrate in solution, the rate of viscosity development is significantly slower than that of non-compacted CWS starches, particularly in cold water. This is particularly advantageous during processing of various compositions as it allows for ease of a variety of processing steps such as pumping, mixing, adding other ingredients, and homogenizing due to the low initial viscosity. However, the viscosity does build to substantially the same final viscosity as when a non-compacted CWS starch is used.
The compacted CWS starches have a bulk density of at least about 0.45, more particularly at least about 0.45, most particularly at least about 0.50 g/cc and no more than about 0.70, particularly no more than about 0.65, most particularly no more than 0.60 g/cc. In general, large and small particle sizes by weight should be limited. Particularly suitable are those starches having less than about 20%, more particularly less than about 5%, most particularly less than about 1% of the particles greater than 2.00 mm (US 10 sieve). Also particularly suitable are those starches having less than about 60%, more particularly less than about 40%, most particularly less than about 20% smaller than 0.106 mm (US 140 sieve).
By controlling the bulk density and particle size distribution of the compacted CWS starches, the viscosity development may also be controlled. In general, the higher the bulk density the slower the viscosity development and the greater the particle sizes the slower the viscosity development. One major exception to this is if the starch xe2x80x9cparticlexe2x80x9d becomes brittle and/or develops cracks which will contribute to faster hydration. One skilled in the art can control these two parameters using techniques known in the art to adjust the rate of the viscosity development to best suit processing needs. For example, exerting greater pressure on the gap rollers in a Chilsonator generally results in a higher the bulk density.
Viscosity development of the compacted CWS starch is generally slow. Although the viscosity develops over time, the rate may be advanced by shear or heat. However, heat is not necessary to develop the full viscosity.
In an aqueous solution containing 8.5% solids at ambient temperature and constant mixing at low shear, particularly suitable starches are those having a viscosity at two minutes (t=0 at addition of the starch) which is less than about 50%, more particularly less than about 35%, most particularly less than about 25% of the viscosity at 30 minutes. Low shear, as defined herein, is intended to mean no greater than that achieved at speed four on a commercially available Kitchen-Aid mixer model # KSM5 with a paddle attachment.
The resultant starches may also have the added advantage over non-compacted CWS starches of reduced lump formation in both hot and cold water. In particular, in hot water lump formation is reduced by at least about 20%, particularly by at least 40%, more particularly by at least 60%, most particularly by at least 75% by weight, compared to the non-compacted CWS starch.
The resultant starches are useful in a variety of industrial applications including food products, personal care products, cleansers, liquid detergents and fabric softeners, oil-well drilling, and paints.
Food products is intended to include both foods and beverages, including broths and soups, salad dressings and mayonnaises, sauces and gravies, coating materials such as for snack foods, yogurts, puddings and mousses, and tomato products such as ketchups, sauces, and pastes.
Personal care products is intended to include shower gels, mousses, creams, lotions and salves, shampoos and cream rinses, toothpastes, deodorants and antiperspirants.
The resultant compacted CWS starch may be used at any level desired, the amount being dependent upon the desired viscosity of the product and the CWS starch which is compacted. In general, the starch will be used at substantially the same level as would the non-compacted CWS starch and these amounts are known by those skilled in the art, particularly from about 0.1 to 50%, more particularly from about 1 to 35%, most particularly from about 5 to 20% by weight of the composition.
In foods, the starch is typically used in an amount of from about 0.01 to about 35%, particularly from about 0.1 to about 10%, more particularly from about 2 to about 6%, by weight of the food product. In detergents, the starch is typically used in an amount of from about 0.5 to about 50%, particularly from about 1 to about 50%, more particularly from about 2.5 to about 30% by weight percent of the composition.